The present invention relates to an X-ray CT (computed tomography) apparatus and an image diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to an X-ray CT apparatus and an image diagnostic apparatus which enable diagnosis of corpulence of the internal organs in a practical level and are useful for diagnosis of corpulence of the internal organs.
Conventional X-ray CT apparatuses have the following functions:
(1) Density Contour: a function of extracting a region which is composed of continuous pixels having CT values within a threshold range specified by a human operator and contains a measurement start point specified by the operator, and displaying the region in a discriminable mode;
(2) Density Mask: a function of extracting pixels having CT values within a threshold range specified by an operator, and displaying them in a discriminable mode; and
(3) Histogram: a function of calculating a histogram of CT values.
By sequentially applying the above-listed functions, the conventional X-ray CT apparatuses may serve to diagnose corpulence of the internal organs.
However, such apparatuses involve inconvenience that they do not provide simultaneous display of the respective screens for these functions, and visceral fat must be manually calculated, causing difficulty in the diagnosis of corpulence of the internal organs in a practical level.